


We Could Be A Story In The Morning (But We’ll Be A Legend Tonight)

by esquille



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, YouTube, and we never do find out whether or not that omelet gets made, harry is his loyal boyfriend, louis is a youtube star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esquille/pseuds/esquille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a famous Youtuber, British and openly gay, who's finally introducing his boyfriend to his subscribers via Youtube video. Harry's just worried that Louis' fans won't like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be A Story In The Morning (But We’ll Be A Legend Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> title from all time low's "outlines".  
> this is all fluff, okay? fluff, fluff, fluffy candyfloss fluff. enjoy!  
> as per usual, check me out on [tumblr](http://www.louyouwhore.tumblr.com). (i'm friendly and, like, will totally love you if you send me a message.)

 

Louis shakes his hair out, and then shapes it with a blow dryer, armed with a comb that he's using to create that messy, windswept look. He looks himself up and down in the mirror, fingers tugging at the sleeves of his soft grey sweater.  
  
Harry laughs from his position behind the smaller boy, his arms wrapped around Louis' waist.  
  
"Babe, honestly, before dating you I never would have known how high maintenance it is to be a YouTube star." He teases, eyeing Louis' hair and outfit in the mirror appreciatively.  
  
Louis turns around in the ring of Harry's arms, lifting himself up onto his tiptoes. He presses his hands to the chest in front of him, and swiftly pecks Harry on the lips.  
  
"I have a reputation for being beautiful that I need to uphold." He says jokingly, smirking up at his boyfriend.  
  
Louis is a famous British YouTuber, openly gay and well-known for his hilarious vlogs, his sharp wit, and, of course, his good looks.  
  
"Lou, I really don't think you need to worry about that. You're obscenely pretty no matter what you do." Harry says, and he's being sincere - the boy is, quite frankly, gorgeous.   
  
Louis giggles at the comment, smacking Harry lightly on the chest. (Louis would never call his laugh a giggle, though. A manly chuckle, more like.)  
  
"Thanks, Haz, but I have to look especially good for today. It's a special day for us."   
  
Harry hums in reply, nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis' neck. It's a bit awkward given how much taller Harry is than Louis, but it's comfy and doing things like this with Louis still sets off butterflies in his stomach even after nearly six months of dating the boy.  
  
"I'm glad you're doing this," He murmurs into the skin there, and he knows Louis is smiling from the tone of his voice when he speaks next.  
  
"Yeah, so am I, love. I feel bad for not telling my fans about you..."   
  
"Let's do this then, Lou." Harry says, drawing away from his position of Louis tucked in his arms and his face buried in Louis' neck.  
  
"Mm, hang on," Louis replies distractedly, turning back to the mirror. "I have to fix my hair; you've gone and ruined it."  
  
+  
  
Louis sets up his camera on a fancy tripod, facing towards the bed that he always sits in front of when he films his videos. He crawls over to the side of the bed and sits down, leaning against the mattress behind him. Harry is positioned on top of the bed, ready to watch Louis speak to the camera until he's ready to introduce Harry and he'll have to climb down.  
  
Louis turns to face Harry, smiling at his cross-legged boyfriend fondly.   
  
"You ready?" He asks.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess," Harry replies a bit hesitantly, looking adorably confused. "What do I say even?"  
  
"Just, you know, talk about yourself a bit. Whatever, it doesn't matter. My subscribers will love you anyways." Louis says. “I do.”  
  
Harry nods, but he’s still nervous. "Er. Okay. If you say so."  
  
Louis laughs. "Relax, Harry, this isn't even live. If you make too big of a fool yourself we can always do it over again."  
  
He might say that, but Harry knows for a fact that even if they do end up re-filming any of it, Louis will pick the most embarrassing clip of Harry to edit into the video. (He hopes he can control his blushing because he knows how much Louis loves when he does and he knows that his red face will end up somewhere in there.)  
  
Harry nods in agreement anyways.  
  
"Great. Just wait up there until I say so." Louis instructs, not giving Harry any time to answer before he's leaning forward and clicking the camera on.  
  
"Hello there, lovelies! Louis Tomlinson here!" Louis exclaims exuberantly, speaking to the camera.  
  
He waits around for a bit, grinning like a madman at the camera, and Harry knows that's when he'll edit in his title sequence.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Louis settles down and looks at the camera intensely.  
  
"So I'm just going to jump right in," Louis says, his voice serious. "I have some big news for you, ladies and gents."   
  
Harry muffles his face into a pillow on Louis' bed to keep himself from laughing and ruining the clip, because Louis is so _cute_ trying to be serious. (Which he couldn’t be to save his life.)  
  
"I'm gay." Louis says, staring the camera down.  
  
He pauses for dramatic effect, and then bursts into laughter.  
  
"But you guys knew that. I do have some news, though!" Louis continues, his face a mask of seriousness again.  
  
"I am a taken man." Louis says finally, a huge grin stretching across his face.   
  
Louis gestures for Harry to come down then, so he does, plopping rather awkwardly down and shifting around so that he's sitting comfortably next to Louis and in the camera shot. He hopes Louis edits that bit out because that was rather ungraceful on Harry's part.  
  
After settling in next to Louis, Harry gives the camera a little, shy wave.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Louis rolls his eyes. "This is Harry, and he's my boyfriend of nearly half a year now. I just wanted to introduce him to you guys because he means a lot to me and I love him and I love you guys and I want you all to get acquainted because he'll probably be starring in a few more of my videos."  
  
Harry's heart flutters at Louis' words and to hide any dumb, goofy grin he might be wearing, he buries his face into Louis' shoulder and fakes a long, drawn-out groan.  
  
"Baby, do I have to?" He whines, over-exaggerated and petulant.  
  
Louis giggles, and when Harry draws back to look at him, he's smirking mischievously.  
  
"Yeah, you kind of do. Whenever I ask. Because you're whipped and if you don't you won't be getting any-"  
  
"Okay, Lou, I got it." Harry cuts the other boy off, not exactly wanting over a million people to receive an in-depth explanation of the dynamics of their relationship and their sex life.  
  
"So, Hazhead, why don't you tell the viewers about yourself?" Louis prompts, his voice sweet and saccharine, resting his head adorably on Harry's shoulder and fluttering his eyelashes innocently. The gesture _does things_ to Harry.

 _Devil,_ Harry thinks to himself _. He’s a Devil all dressed up in a cute boy’s body._  
  
"Er, okay," Harry says tentatively. "Um, I'm from Cheshire. I'm 18. I... have a sister? I can cook?"  
  
"And I'm awful at this," Louis mocks Harry, mimicking his deep voice and his slow speaking.  
  
"Oh, sod off, you great git!" Harry says, shrugging his shoulder violently so that Louis’ head bounces off.  
  
Louis just cackles. "Fine, sorry, keep going."

"Uh. I -- I met Louis through a mutual friend, I guess? He’s my uni roommate and one of Louis’ best friends. His name’s Zayn, I’m fairly sure he’s been in one of Lou’s videos." Harry continues after Louis nods his affirmation, and then suddenly seems to receive a burst of inspiration, morphing his face into a confident grin. "He was just so dazzled by my charm that he had to get me."  
  
"Pfft, as if." Louis replies flippantly. "I seem to recall it was _you_ who admitted to pining from a distance for weeks before working up the courage to ask me out to coffee. Besides, I only agreed because of your curls."  
  
Harry rolls his eyes, but doesn't argue, because that _is_ sort of the truth. Also, he really likes having his hair played with, which is what Louis' doing right then, the older boy’s fingers dancing absentmindedly through Harry’s curls.

“Details, details,” Harry says, waving his hand around in dismissal.

“You’re adorable.” Louis says suddenly.

“As are you,” Harry replies, diving in to quickly peck his boyfriend on the cheek.

They hold a loving gaze for all of four seconds before Louis speaks again.

“We’re disgusting.”

 _Yeah, we are,_ Harry thinks. _I love it._

The video runs along the same vein, Louis and Harry alternating turns sharing small snippets and anecdotes about their relationship.

“Remember that time you punched my cousin?” Louis says suddenly, smirking like the demon he is.

“I was drunk!” Harry protests indignantly. “We were in a bar! I didn’t know he was your cousin!”

Louis dissolves into hysterics, his laughter infectious and getting Harry to laugh too, remembering that night well. Harry and Louis had gone to a bar together and Louis had spotted his cousin who was apparently in town for the week and went over to greet him with a hug. Both he and Harry were pretty intoxicated, and Louis got handsy with the hug, and Harry hadn’t realized who Louis was hugging. Suffice to say, Harry was an angry drunk. And a jealous one.

“You actually punched him!” Louis wheezes, his body wracking with fits of laughter at the memory. 

“You were groping him.” Harry says defensively.

“I wasn’t _groping_ him! He’s my cousin!”

“Whatever.” Harry grumbles.

When Louis finally clicks off the camera after a couple more minutes of storytelling and Louis being obnoxious and a right tease, Harry breathes a sigh of relief. It was a lot easier than he thought it would be and he was pretty proud of himself for not getting too flustered during it, especially when Louis kept slipping in less-than-subtle sexual innuendos. He’s glad they did it when they’re done.

Louis gets it edited fairly quickly and tweets to promote the fact that he’s releasing a new video soon, but they decide not to upload it until right before they head to bed so that they can receive the fans’ reactions in the morning. (Louis is giddy and excited and wants to get it up right away, but Harry argues against it, afraid that Louis’ fans won’t like him and he knows it’s dumb because Louis will still love him, it’s just that he’s always cared what people think of him even when he tries not to.)

As they climb into bed that night, Harry tries not to think about the video and how much he wants Louis’ adoring fans to like him even half as much as they like Louis (or how much he thinks they won’t, because why would they? He’s awkward and slow and if Louis’ the sun, then Harry’s the moon, only glowing when Louis’ attention is turned on him or he’s near the other boy. Louis’ warmth is infectious, and that itself has Harry as a poet comparing them to celestial objects.)

They’ve just uploaded the video, and he tries not to think about it because it doesn’t matter.

It does help, though, when just before he closes his eyes, Louis presses a kiss into Harry’s hair and murmurs to him, “They’ll love you.”

+

When Harry wakes up, naked and drowsy, he does what he does every day that he doesn't have a class in the morning - makes breakfast for Louis (after throwing some pants on, of course, because _hygiene_ ). He gets a frying pan out and all of the ingredients he needs to make his boyfriend an omelet.

He doesn't even think about the video they made last night until a sleepy Louis comes into the kitchen, clutching his laptop to his chest. He looks so soft and adorable in the morning, with glasses and a happy, dazed look on his face, his fringe falling down on his forehead. His quiff has long ago fallen apart and he's wearing nothing but tight boxer briefs and one of Harry's baggy, oversized sweaters that nearly reaches down to Louis' thighs.

Harry can't resist going over to him and prying the laptop out of his small fingers, setting it down on the counter beside them before lifting Louis up by his thighs and dropping him down lightly on the counter, next to the laptop.

Louis makes a noise of complaint at being lifted, but seems content when Harry settles himself between Louis' legs and tilts his head up to press his lips to Louis'.

“G’morning,” Louis murmurs against Harry’s lips.

They kiss lazily for a bit, their lips moving against each other languidly, letting out little sighs, until Louis squeaks as if suddenly remembering something and pulls back, pushing Harry two steps backwards with his hand against the taller boy's chest.

"Babe, stop for a minute, I wanted to check what the fans are saying." Louis says, hopping down into the space in between Harry and the counter.

"Mm, fine." Harry replies, slipping his arm under Louis' and around the smaller boy’s waist and grabbing the laptop off the counter.

He brings it over to the couch and sits down onto one of the cushions, Louis following promptly behind and sitting on the one next to his, snuggled up against his side.

Harry sets the laptop on Louis' lap, letting him take control. Louis checks YouTube first, navigating to the comments section of the video they just posted.

Harry looks on nervously, eventually smiling widely with how well-received the news was. A majority of the comments are positive - expressing their happiness for Louis, their jealousy, their love for him and his newly-announced boyfriend - and Harry's relieved. There are a few negative comments in the bunch - people calling them rude, derogatory, homophobic names – but it’s nothing new with Louis' videos (the smaller boy is used to it enough anyways, and just skims over them, but that doesn't mean they don't hurt Harry a bit. All Harry wants is for Louis' fans to like him, though, and those people are clearly just haters, so he doesn't let it get to him.)

There are others, too, claiming that they deserve Louis more than Harry does, but Harry knows Louis loves him and he doesn't blame those people given how desirable Louis is. Twitter is much of the same.

Overall, Harry's extremely pleased with the reception, and his happiness is peaked when he gets a text from Zayn, congratulating them.

"Told you they'd love you," Louis says, pushing the laptop away and climbing onto Harry's lap.

"You did," Harry agrees, smiling fondly at the boy who's making his place in his arms.

Louis squirms and tucks his face into Harry's neck, his lips trailing down and nipping at Harry's collarbones.

"How could they not? Look at these." He says, licking at the inked wing of one of the swallows on Harry's naked chest.

"I don't think they even saw those..." Harry replies with a laugh.

"And they never will," Louis growls, sinking his teeth into the one on the left possessively.

"Don't worry Loubear, even when your fans start to love me more than they do you, I’ll still keep you around." Harry assures the other boy teasingly.

Louis rolls his eyes and gets up from his boyfriend's lap, simultaneously grabbing a pillow off the couch and throwing it back at Harry as he does.

"Shut up and make me that omelet."

 

                                                 


End file.
